


The Damn Desk and The Damn Chair

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas Ball (RWBY), Bottom Qrow Branwen, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm so so tired forgive me, M/M, Mentioned James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Clover Ebi, all the sex, be gay do crime, blowjob, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: “I want you,” he tugged on the collar of Clover’s shirt as he growled, pulling him closer and twisting under his weight until their noses were pressed together. “I want you to fuck me into the damn desk, and I want you to let me ride you on the damn chair.”That's it that's the story. They sneak off into Ironwood's office and do the nasty.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 137





	The Damn Desk and The Damn Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I tried asking a good friend to help me name this and she desperately tried to get me to call this "Can I Cum Inside Your Office?" so now we're not friends anymore. I TAKE MY WRITING VERY SERIOUSLY, KAREN.
> 
> I wrote this in the early hours of the morning so I'll probably edit any mistakes tomorrow.

How could Clover say no to those red eyes? To that smirk? To the hands that pulled him closer and lured him into the forbidden? He’d never thought Qrow could be such a troublemaker in order to get what he wanted, but he found himself taking delight in how much Qrow enjoyed winding him up. Of course, Clover knew Qrow was just being a brat, he was doing it to get Clover’s attention. But Clover was more than happy to give.

The Atlas Ball was an annual tradition, exclusive and highly anticipated by everyone across Remnant. Fashionistas, paparazzi, celebrities, even military. People wanted to be seen there, and they wanted to be seen looking good. Sparkling gowns and professionally tailored suits. The best music, the best food, the best company. Well, depending on who you asked. The years prior, Clover hadn’t minded representing at the Ball, entertaining important people. But that wasn’t to say he enjoyed it profusely. People just had a tendency of feeling superior, and he’d grown to spot the difference between someone genuinely enjoying themselves and someone who just wanted the attention.

Qrow had turned out to fall into neither category. In fact, he hadn’t seemed happy at all, had planned to give it a pass – Clover suspected he’d be the first man in history to do so – but the younger members of the team had insisted. They both simply got caught up in their infectious excitement, and Clover found it so, so sweet to see them acting like kids. Ruby and Weiss arguing over dresses and shoes, Yang trying in vain to teach Blake how to dance. Nora chatting everyone’s ear off about the food. Ren asking Jaune if he planned on wearing a dress “again”? Clover wasn’t sure what that one was about.

But for the first time in a while, Clover had gotten quietly excited. Not for the Ball itself, but for the company. For Qrow. He found himself wondering what he might wear… and how tedious it would be to get it all off.

Their first time had been clumsy, sweet. Tumbling over buttons and zips, pulling away at bothersome layers of fabric, unraveling presents only meant for each other. Qrow berating him after for keeping his socks on (he still didn’t see the issue). Of course, practice makes perfect. When the urge took them, and they found it tended to quite frequently, they’d worked out an unspoken rhythm to it. The way Qrow’s fingers could now glide so easily down Clover’s jacket sent his head spinning. The comfort in knowing the proper way to pull at the snaps on Qrow’s cloak in a single gesture made him warm. The image of Qrow pulling down Clover’s pants zip with his teeth made his breath hitch where he stood, exactly as he had the first time. And gods, he’d looked glorious on his knees, his eyes filled with the same mischief then as he did right now.

“We shouldn’t, not here.” Clover protested weakly, knowing it wouldn’t quench the lust in Qrow’s eyes, the heat that swept him up and held onto him tightly. He knew exactly where this was going.

“Come on, soldier boy,” Qrow’s eyes were fiery and playful in the way Clover loved, “loosen up. This is the most fun I’ve had all night.” He slid his arms round Clover’s waist in one fell swoop, trapping him between Qrow's body and General Ironwood’s mahogany desk.

“We’re in his _office_ ,” Clover pressed, his body hyper aware of every move Qrow made, excited, anticipating. Eager. He couldn’t help but arch his back forward when his lover flattened his hand into the dip in Clover’s back. “Anyone could come in at any minute.”

“Well they better fucking not.” He moaned so, so softly into Clover’s ear. His voice was so rough, so hoarse. Their bodies fit together perfectly, curving into each other like they were made this way. He kissed Clover with a determined urge, pulling him by the collar in such a way that Clover couldn’t help but kiss back. He ran a hand through Qrow’s feathered hair, trying not to get caught up like Qrow wanted him to, like the tempter he was. If they got caught, both their asses would be on the line. But the wet heat of Qrow’s mouth was alluring, sweet in its own way. He nibbled Clover’s bottom lip like he was daring him to make Qrow stop.

How could he say no?

“You’re really not letting up are you?” He panted softly, his breath catching in his chest when Qrow rolled his hips into him. Fuck, he was already hard.

“It’s your own fault,” he whined softly, “you have any idea how fuckable you are in a suit?”

“I feel fetishized.”

“I feel horny.” He protested, licking his lips as a new idea sparked in his head. “The door’s locked, nobody will hear us from here. They won’t even notice we’re gone.” Clover went to speak before Qrow dropped down to his knees before his lover. He nuzzled against his inner thigh, coy and persistent. And when he pressed his willing lips into the undeniable bulge, Clover shuddered. “Just a little…?”

“You’re awful.” He smirked, glancing at the door for a moment before leaning against the desk, and Qrow licked his lips again like a cat that got the cream.

“You love me.” He palmed Clover’s bulge, getting a feel for it in his hand. He loved the reaction he got when he squeezed Clover just that little bit. “I thought you wore a jock strap when I first saw you.”

“You’re kidding.” He tried to keep his breath steady.

Qrow unzipped him, making quick work with freeing Clover’s cock from its confines. He held it steady by the base, running his tongue teasingly over the wet slit. He sighed as he welcomed the familiar taste of salt and sweat and _Clover_. “You looked so big, I thought you’d stuffed socks down your pants. Turns out you didn’t need to.”

Clover didn’t get how someone could suddenly get so talkative the moment his mouth was needed. But he loved hearing Qrow finally relax, loved hearing his voice when he talked dirty.

“I used to think there was no way you could fit it all in me,” he purred, rolling his tongue down Clover’s length as he began caressing him with slow deliberate strokes, “I thought you’d split me wide open.”

“I almost did.” He panted.

Qrow smirked wickedly. “I loved every minute of it.” He kissed the tip again as he gazed up at Clover. He was teasing and Clover knew it. He knew Qrow did it to annoy him, to get him all worked up. He suckled on the tip of his lover’s cock, hinting at taking him further before withdrawing and lapping lazily at the sensitive slit. Qrow proved himself to be a surprisingly skilled cocksucker, and there were times when Clover had to wonder if he even _had_ a gag reflex. But right now, Qrow wasn’t taking him deep enough to let Clover find out. He barely took in the first few inches, rolling his tongue over the skin before pulling back and leaving a trail of precum and saliva connecting his lips to Clover’s begging cock. He was a sight to behold.

“You’re taking your time on purpose aren’t you?” Clover growled quietly, gritting his teeth.

“Maaaybe.” Qrow smirked, tilting his head so Clover could see the outline of his cock under Qrow’s cheek the next time he sucked him in for a shallow taste. “What, you want me to suck on the _whole_ thing?” The coy bastard.

Clover didn’t answer. Instead he gripped the back of Qrow’s head and pushed him forward, forcing his length all the way into his lover’s hot mouth. The heat was overwhelming in the best way. Qrow’s eyes widened and he gripped Clover’s thighs, but the lust glossed over his face and his throat relaxed, allowing Clover to fuck his mouth.

In truth, he wanted it like that and they both knew it. Qrow liked it best when Clover took charge, ordering him about. In a weird way it felt like Clover was taking care of him; not only was he satisfying that roughness Qrow so desperately craved, but he trusted him enough to know Qrow could draw the line clearly for them both. He didn’t hesitate, nor did he overstep. It made Qrow feel special.

He moaned around Clover’s cock as Clover dragged his head back, before slamming him back against his lap and filling Qrow’s mouth up once more. Over and over, his face was emptied and filled up, and his eyes threatened to shut as he enjoyed the wonderful flavour, the feeling of Clover using him for what he needed.

“Oh no, you look at me when I do this.” Clover groaned, gripping Qrow’s hair warningly. Qrow was half-tempted to close his eyes out of spite, thinking it’d get him more of that forcefulness. But Clover knew damn well that was what he longed for, and his punishment would usually be found in absence of that. And despite how much he loved teasing Clover, he couldn’t stand any of it back, not from him. Clover knew too well how to make him feel amazing, where to nibble or lick or stroke, but it also meant he knew where to tease or outright avoid. And Clover could be such a bastard if he wanted to.

So he kept his eyes open and gazed up at Clover. Those teal eyes were so perfect when they had that dangerous look in them, that unspoken warning for Qrow to do what he was told or face the consequences. Eventually, Qrow dragged his hand up Clover’s thigh as he pressed his tongue up against the swollen flesh that slid in and out of his mouth, and he felt his lover’s balls. Taut and firm. Close to eruption. Clover shivered against his touch, and it didn’t take much massaging and attentive squeezing until Clover’s eyes rolled back and he gripped the back of Qrow’s head, tugging his hair urgently. Within seconds Qrow’s mouth was filled up with Clover’s cum, thick and hot. Qrow let out a muffled moan, his eyes flickering shut to enjoy the moment. He was aching but he hadn’t touched himself, too intent on getting Clover off, keeping him hooked on the high. He was going to get laid tonight if it killed him.

He gazed up at Clover patiently as he watched his lover’s chest rise and fall, the buttons on his suit shirt straining against his breath. Did he buy everything he wore one size smaller just to outline himself so erotically? He wiped the sweat from his forehead and smoothed out Qrow’s hair affectionately, the sweetness of it catching Qrow off-guard. His heart fluttered a little at it, and no matter how much Qrow insisted it was soppy or corny, he couldn’t help but love it all.

That was, until Clover let his cock slip from Qrow’s lips, followed by a trail of white that eventually stuck to Qrow’s chin. “You earned it,” he growled breathlessly, wiping the white off his lover's chin before smearing it over Qrow’s lips in a way that made his toes curl, “now _swallow it._ ”

Qrow smirked as he swallowed down the remains of Clover’s lust; he’d never considered himself caring when people ordered him about. But it was so much different with Clover. These were orders he could happily comply with.

Qrow rose back to his feet, smug and now hungrier than before. He unbuttoned Clover’s shirt as he came down from the high, and took to kissing his neck, nibbling at the lovely tanned skin – how the hell did someone who spent every waking moment in _Atlas_ get a tan? Oh right. _Luck_.

“I can’t believe I just face-fucked you in the General’s office.” Clover chuckled breathlessly, that hint of nervousness returning to his voice as rational thought was restored.

“I can. I can still taste you.” Qrow licked a long stripe up the curve of Clover’s neck, leaning back against his lover. He groaned softly at the lump in his own dress pants pressing against the slight dip in Clover’s hip, alerting his lover.

“Oh…?” Clover reached down to cup Qrow between his legs, and Qrow’s body silently rejoiced at finally getting some attention.

“I did say I was horny.” He purred softly. In an instant Clover shifted and bent Qrow over, pinning him against the dark mahogany desk before he could react. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep a lid on the exhilaration he felt when Clover used his own weight to press his lover into the desk. He was trapped like that, with his legs parted and ass firmly against Clover’s impressive size.

“Was this what you were expecting?” Clover’s breath was scorching against his earlobe.

“Well…” Qrow smirked again, “I was more thinking the other side.”

Clover gave him a look. “Is this some fantasy you’ve had for…?”

“Not for _him_ , no!” Qrow looked back, offended, “Are you fucking serious?”

“No no, I just… it’s very specific.” Clover chuckled apologetically.

“I want _you_ ,” he tugged on the collar of Clover’s shirt as he growled, pulling him closer and twisting under his weight until their noses were pressed together. “I want _you_ to fuck me into the damn desk, and I want _you_ to let me ride you on the damn chair.”

Clover only smiled, nuzzling their noses together with such affection it knocked the wind out of Qrow’s sails. “Loud and clear, birdie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You love it.”

“I don’t.”

Clover rolled his eyes. “It _is_ a fantasy of yours, though.”

Qrow sighed impatiently. “Yeah, with you. You, a desk, a chair and nobody else.”

Clover chuckled, sitting up and taking the effort to move around the desk. He lifted Qrow up like he weighed nothing, which Qrow noted with a flutter in his stomach, and plopped him on the desk. He squeezed his thin thighs before spreading them far apart, filling the space between Qrow's long legs with himself.

“This what you wanted?”

“Well, actually…” Qrow couldn’t help but tease, and Clover responded by shoving him down against the hard wood. Qrow laughed, “fine, fine. However you want, solider boy.”

“However _I_ want?” He raised an eyebrow as he undid Qrow’s pants, a hot shiver going through him at the way his lover’s bulge practically popped out with the new space. Like it was begging for freedom. “ _I_ didn’t wanna risk my job by fucking you in my boss’ office.”

“Oh come on, Cloves,” he wriggled his hips against his lover’s, “you gotta admit there’s just something exciting about this. The fear of getting caught makes it more fun.”

“You’ve done this sort of thing before.” Clover smirked as he undid Qrow’s shirt, moving down to kiss his pale chest, his lips following the patterns left from old wounds. The idea of Qrow being _naughty_ like this was thrilling. Had he ever gotten caught...?

“Might have.” Qrow chuckled, shifting a little. One hand ran through Clover’s hair while the other reached behind himself, and he revealed a small plastic tube.

“You… wait, you brought lube with you?!” Clover sat up as he snatched it from Qrow’s hand. “You planned this!”

“Hey, I planned on giving you a good time. The whole office thing was just good timing. Or luck?” He shrugged, coquettish, feigning some level of guilt as Clover gave him a look. “I knew tonight was going to be fucking boring. I wanted to make sure it’d be more… interesting.”

“Gods, you’re the worst.” Clover grinned and shook his head. “Just… awful.”

“You still got a blowjob out of it.” Qrow laid back at Clover pulled down his pants. For someone so nervous about getting caught, he was sure taking his damn time. “Would you rather be down there rubbing shoulders with those rich pricks? Their heads are so far up their own asses they have to chew their food twice.”

“Qrow, ew.” Clover laughed softly, chucking his lover’s pants to the side before running his hand over Qrow’s throbbing bulge. “You do have a point, though. However dangerous this is… it does up the stakes.”

Before Qrow could reply, Clover slipped his underwear down his long legs, his fingertips dancing over fair skin and lighting up Qrow’s nerves all the way down. Clover had to whistle at the sight of him, flushed through with pink and his cock leaking down his length. His shirt loosely clinging to his sweaty body. A body that was spread out over his boss' fucking _desk;_ he could get into so much shit for this. But gods, rolling his eyes over Qrow's sinful hips, his fair skin glistening in the fading light of the Atlesian sunset... Clover couldn't resist.

“You look wonderful like this.”

“Hm, and you get me all to yourself,” he laid back and wrapped his legs around Clover’s waist, “now hurry up.”

“Who’s giving orders now?” Clover smirked, draping a slender leg over his shoulder and squirting out the lubricant over his fingers. He adored the excited shimmer in Qrow’s eyes, the way he watched with bated breath. That was when he noticed a pop of colour under Qrow’s balls. He was confused for a moment before it clicked, and a shudder of hot excitement washed over him. But still, he glared at Qrow in feign disappointment. “A _plug_? This entire time?”

“I wanted to make it easier for you.” He smirked.

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“…Yes?” He tensed his shoulders, and Clover fell in love with him all over again as he looked up with such a sheepish expression. How someone so damn kinky could still look innocent enough to make Clover melt, he had no clue. But he loved all of it.

Qrow leaned back enough for Clover to gently pull out the pale green plug – it was bigger than he’d expected – and put it in his back pocket. His ass looked wet, ready. “You really think that’ll be enough?”

“Why do you think I took so long in the shower?” Qrow grinned, the pink on his face going significantly darker as he confessed.

“Gods, Qrow.” He sighed as he reached down to lube himself up, hard once again and now more desperate than ever to get inside his lover. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Don’t jinx it.” He stuck his tongue out at Clover, who leaned forward to press his own tongue against his lover’s. The tease devolved into a messy kiss as Clover pressed his tip into Qrow’s gorgeous body. Qrow moaned softly, pressing his hips into him best as he could, and Clover answered his plea by easing his first few inches into his lover. He sighed softly at the feeling; Qrow was still a little tighter than usual, but he was sizzling inside and irresistibly slick.

Qrow moaned shamelessly as he was suddenly filled up, his body taking every single inch of Clover until they were flush against one another. He was so big, and Qrow’s hips so narrow, that his legs were forced to part even wider. But it was a movement that became second nature to him now, to accommodate his lover’s thickness as well as his length.

“C-Cloves…” He tried to bite back the whimper but it was too late. Clover chuckled breathlessly and pulled out nearly all the way until his tip barely sat inside Qrow. Qrow tensed in anticipation for a thrust, but Clover didn’t move, and he looked up at his lover in confusion. His body needed Clover, and he felt so empty after that initial stretch. “What’s the hold-up?”

“Well, you want it so bad,” he gripped Qrow’s hips with a sudden force that left Qrow breathless and, admittedly, a bit nervous, “ask nicely.”

“Clover…”

Clover raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

“…please.”

“Please _what_?”

Qrow shivered and bit his bottom lip. It felt embarrassing – of course it did, that was the point – but he needed Clover’s cock badly. So he pulled Clover down and kissed the shell of his ear. “Please fuck me, Cloves.”

Ask, and you shall receive. Clover shoved him down against the desk and began rolling his hips into Qrow, keeping the pace steady until he was sure his lover could take it without it hurting. He was always sweet like that with Qrow. Qrow had to smile to himself as he thought of it.

“What’re you smirking at?” Clover panted.

“I’m not smirking,” he grumbled, “it just… ughn, it feels good, Clover.” He reached out and gripped his lover's broad shoulders.

Clover’s grip on Qrow’s hips tightened, and just like that Clover sped up. Qrow’s back arched at the sudden burst of energy, happily taking everything Clover gave him. He couldn’t imagine the horror of someone walking in on them, even with the door locked. Especially James. Gods, he’d be fuming with Clover above anyone else. But that looming threat turned him on like nothing else, that extra layer of danger, the need to be alert. It made the highs so much more wonderful.

But James would be so, _so_ fucked off at Clover, and in a way Qrow did feel genuinely guilty at putting him in this position. He was always meant to be such a good boy, it was just how he was. And yet at the same time Qrow knew damn well how much of a bastard Clover could be. Behind closed doors he wasn’t nearly as much of a boy scout as they all liked to think. He was rough, cruel in the most exciting ways. He was overwhelming. Qrow loved being drowned in Clover like this, his body filled to the brim so perfectly.

Clover pulled out and flipped Qrow onto his belly in a heartbeat, before pushing back into his narrow body with a single thrust. Qrow yelped unexpectedly, dragging his nails across the wood of the desk. He couldn’t even bring himself to care if it left a mark. Not right now.

“You wanted it like this, didn’t you?” Clover pressed his chest into Qrow’s back, his voice deep and assertive. Qrow loved it when he got like this. He arched his back just right, pressing his ass against his thick cock, so desperate to take all of Clover. And so desperate for Clover to see.

“Gods, it’s perfect like this…!” Qrow managed to choke out as Clover set a new, blistering pace. Qrow’s cock was dripping onto the marble floor beneath them, painfully hard and pleading for some attention, as Clover mercilessly fucked his lover at the perfect angle to make the drag of his cock drive Qrow mad. His feet were barely on the floor, lifted up each time Clover shoved himself deep inside Qrow. He couldn't think of anything better than this. He started being unable to think of anything else at all.

Clover’s breath was hot against Qrow’s ear, the weight pinning him down overbearing. And when the tip of his cock rubbed so wonderfully against his lover’s sweet spot, any ability to think coherently left Qrow. He cried out, unable to remember his own name for a solid second but definitely still able to moan Clover’s over and over. To hell with anyone who came in, he wasn’t moving until he’d been fucked into oblivion.

And although the pace was rough and deep and _perfect_ , still there was that sweetness in the way Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow. The only part of his brain still functioning was so flustered by the affection. He didn’t care when Clover covered his mouth tightly, smothering his moans against his sweaty palm. Each thrust left Qrow’s legs buckling, the pleasure flashing white over his eyes every single time until Qrow couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t warn Clover, but he was sure he knew; he reached between Qrow’s legs and pumped his cock, overloading Qrow until he was sent into a dizzying orgasm. Hot white spurted over the cold floor, and Qrow’s whole body lit up in flames under his alabaster skin. His eyes stung with hot tears as he clenched around Clover, every nerve coming alive in him. He couldn't breathe against Clover's hand, but that only sent his heart pounding even more. And _still_ Clover was thrusting into him, sending him over the edge from pleasure into overstimulation. He tried to lock his legs together but Clover held him firm, his hand covering the choked sobs that were fast replacing the moans.

Qrow felt himself being pulled away from the desk, and Clover sat back into the General’s chair. Now Qrow was upright on his lap, and gravity helped to sink him down on his hardness. Clover held him by one thigh, keeping his legs parted for the world to see as his hips jerked up erratically. But it wasn’t for much longer; Clover grit his teeth and grunted with each thrust, gripping Qrow urgently and pulling his hand away from Qrow’s mouth at last so he could hear his lover. “Say my name,” Clover ordered, his voice breathless and hoarse, “say my name, Qrow…!”

Qrow managed a smirk as he leaned into his lover, running his shaking tongue over the shell of his lover’s ear, pressing his lips against the warm skin. “ _Clover_ ~.”

And just like that, Clover came into Qrow, burying his face in the nape of Qrow’s slender neck to muffle his desperate moans. Qrow’s legs trembled as he was filled up, and he couldn’t help but whimper weakly as Clover gripped him. He was sure he’d have bruises, but every single one was so worth it.

A quiet fell over the pair after that. Clover cuddled Qrow close, finally letting him shut his legs. They both gasped for air, their hearts hammering away like it was going out of fashion. Finally, Clover kissed his way up Qrow’s neck until Qrow moved his head for a lazy kiss. “Love you,” Clover whispered, and Qrow smiled warmly, saying it back in his own way.

It wasn’t for a while until they moved. Clover grabbed the plug and eased himself out of Qrow, replacing it with the little green toy. Qrow barely felt it, he had to admit. “Need help getting dressed?” Clover asked quietly.

“I’m an adult, I can dress myself.”

“Can you even stand by yourself right now?”

“…Eventually.”

Clover rolled his eyes and cleaned up his lover – and their mess. To their luck, Qrow hadn’t left scratches in the poor desk. Right then, all Qrow wanted was to sleep, with Clover wrapped around him. He could just about hear the pulsing music so many levels down. “You think they’ll notice if we ditched?”

“I don’t particularly care.” Clover answered honestly, keeping a firm hand around Qrow’s waist so he could actually walk at all. “I’m taking you home.”

Qrow took one last look at the abused desk, and smirked. He wasn’t going to be able to look James in the eye tomorrow.

But tomorrow could wait.


End file.
